halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Project LIBERATOR
Project LIBERATOR was the first short-lived attempt to create their own supersoldiers. The Insurrectionist leadership had attempted several times to create their own supersoldier counterparts to the fabled , all to their own varying degrees of failure. The infamous " ", offered an instant boost to the subject’s physical strength, aggression, cognitive function and reflexes, but the effects were short-lived and came with lethal consequences. Such methods were ineffective against Spartans and the rebels were desperate for a counter to the UNSC’s supersoldiers. After the death of General at the hands of , the enhanced a number of its soldiers with various black-market augmenting chemicals, performance-enhancing drugs, and combat-stimulants in in the hopes that they would create soldiers for the Insurrection that could combat the UNSC’s Spartan-IIs and help to liberate themselves from Earth’s control. In the end however they could only produce their own cheap knock-offs. History Sometime in 2532, a group of elite soldiers were chosen to be administered a series of various performance-enhancing drugs and augmenter therapies. Without access to the UNSC’s top secret cybernetic and biochemical technology, the rebels resorted to lower-grade augmentives acquired from wealthy corporate sympathizers or illegal black-market sources. These came in the form of various designer drugs and performance-enhancing substances not conventionally legal; anabolic steroids, cognitive stimulants, blood boosters, and civilian-grade gene therapies. The Liberators, as they came to be called, were able to function at peak physical performance, able to perform feats of strength, speed, and endurance on par with Olympian athletes while wearing full armor and equipment. They completed several high-profile missions over the next two years; successfully raiding corporate facilities on , acquiring several slipspace drives on , conducting terror attacks on , and stealing the destroyer Yorktown from the Izmir dry-docks on . Unfortunately the results fell far short of the rebel’s hopes. Though they would become a source of morale for their soldiers and were useful tools for propaganda, being touted as patriotic supermen, they would have very little real effect on the war effort. While they enjoyed a generally high success rate, the soldier’s combat performances were not enough to turn the tide of the war in their favor. Most importantly they proved ineffective against the Spartan-IIs as shown in the failed ambush on Green Team in city and during Operation: TRIPWIRE, both in which they failed to kill a Spartan and took heavy casualties. In addition the unfortunate side-effects of using so many drugs meant that many of the Liberators would suffer from a myriad of health problems and would require frequent medical attention to stay active. Eventually some of them would burnout or die from medical complications. Ultimately the expenses of acquiring and administering so many high-end medicines and treatments became too costly in terms of credits and lives for the Insurrection to pursue anymore and the project was shut down. The idea of creating supersoldiers would be abandoned by the Insurrection until 2535 when it was succeeded by its spiritual successor, the Grave Unit. The failures of the LIBERATOR Project had pressed upon them the importance of understanding the UNSC’s bioaugmentation secrets and they would embark on a very elaborate and clandestine campaign to copy the augmentations of the . Enhancements The subjects of Project LIBERATOR were all administered an assortment of enhancing treatments. They underwent anabolic-steroid therapy as well as gene doping to enhance athletic performance. The soldiers were also administered blood boosters injections of erythropoietin (EPO) and synthetic oxygen carriers to increase oxygen levels carried in their bloodstream and enhance their physical stamina. Cognitive stimulants were also applied to increase mental alertness and reaction time. All the soldiers had to be kept on strict regimen of diet and physical training, and their dosages were carefully managed and monitored by a staff of medics and corpsmen, to avoid adverse effects. Their rebel higher-ups then took it a step further by giving their soldiers fear-suppressants and synaptic boosters to take in combat. * Anabolic-steroid therapy. Increase muscle mass and density. * Gene doping. Increase athletic performance. * Bisphosphonate injections. Stimulate bone strength and density. * Erythropoietin (EPO) injections. Increased red-blood cell production. * Synthetic oxygen carriers. Increase blood-oxygen levels. * Cognitive Boosters. Increase synaptic activity and reaction time, keeping them active and alert for long periods without sleep. * Synaptic Booster. Slow down time perception and enhances visual acuity during combat. Category:Insurrection Category:Units Category:Biological augmentation programs